


Let Me Teach You

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curious Harry, Facial Shaving, Gen, Godfather Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Sirius missed out on teaching Harry many things, but when he gets the chance to teach Harry something, he doesn't pass the opportunity.





	Let Me Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute and I wrote it on my phone. I might just add more chapters of Sirius being a godfather like he deserves, but that's still in the air. Hope you like it.

There wasn't many things that Sirius thought he could teach. Those golden chances were stolen from him by a rat and buried away by demons of memory. Harry already knew how to do most things, no doubt learning them on his own. 

That's how it usually was, Sirius figured. Living with those muggles, he probably didn't get the right sort of learning so he had to teach himself. Being as it was the summer before his fifth year and his next year would no doubt be hell, though, Sirius wanted to try. 

This started when Sirius was in the bathroom and the door was open. He was looking at his face- the creases and planes showing his time in hell- when he noticed movement out of the corner of the mirror. Looking over, Harry was standing there watching. 

When he first met Harry, he didn't expect him to be so… small. Sirius knew of Petunia Evans before she married that man. He thought that maybe if they didn't treat him as good as he deserved, Petunia would at least take care of him for the memory of her sister. Seeing Harry, thin and bony with his clothes too big, he knew he'd been wrong in that assumption. 

He wasn't much better now. Still thin and bony, growing taller than before with the two year difference. He was even starting to grow a bit of stubble on his face, the sign that his body was starting to catch up with him. Sirius was absolutely sure that Vernon Dursley hadn't taught Harry a thing aside from to stay out of the way and not make noise and something deep inside him was happy about that. 

That meant Sirius had the chance to teach him. He motioned for Harry to walk forward so he did, walking up tentatively. “What's going on?” Harry gave a wry smile. 

“Bored, that's all.” Sirius laughed slightly. 

“wouldn't think you'd be bored with all that magic going on.” Harry shrugged.

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking at the mirror. It was put on the wall to substitute for his mother's short stature and his father's tall height, so it was rather big. 

“I was…” Sirius thought for a moment. “I was gonna shave.” Harry's eyebrows raised as he looked at Sirius’ face. Sirius smiled simply. “Don't want some weird looking mustache, you know?” Harry chuckled, a bright, lovely sound. “Then again, how would a handlebar mustache sound?” He pretended to twist a pretend mustache like one of those cartoon villains from the shows that Lily told them that she watched as a kid. Harry laughed this time, smiling widely. “No?” 

Harry shook his head. “You'd probably look better with a horseshoe mustache.” He drew the imaginary line around his mouth and down to imply where the hair would go and Sirius laughed this time. 

“I'd rather not,” Sirius mentioned. He looked at the doorway while Harry laughed to see Remus standing there. He had a pleased grin on his face, looking at Harry. “Do you know how to shave, Harry?”

“No,” He said, the smile sliding from his face. “Uncle Vernon taught Dudley, but I wasn't allowed to leave my room.” Sirius sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“I could teach you. If you want, I mean.” Harry's eyes lit up in the same way as when he asked for them to live together two years prior. 

“Sure,” He said, excited. Remus smiled and caught eyes with Sirius before walking away. Harry walked over as Sirius slid to the side so that they both shared the mirror. If Sirius looked quickly, he could almost see James in Harry, his mussed hair and dark skin. The striking difference in eye color- and personality- made it easier to distinguish. Sirius shook himself of those thoughts. Harry didn't deserve the comparison. 

“I like to shave the muggle way. It started as a rebellion, as most things, but I think it shaves closer.” Harry nodded as Sirius grabbed a clean razor for Harry. He popped the protective plastic off of it and put it down. 

“Get your face wet,” He mentioned, leaning over the sink before turning the water on and wetting his face. He watched as Harry did the same with an enthusiasm that made Sirius smile inwardly. He grabbed shaving cream- also muggle- and sprayed some into Harry's open hand before doing the same with his own. Harry watched with rapt attention as he spread the cream on his face making sure to cover all of the areas. Harry did the same, but missed a few spots which Sirius had to point out. Sirius rinsed his hands so Harry did too, picking up the razor. 

“Your grandfather taught me this when I was living with your dad,” He mentioned, looking at his godson. “Now, you don't need to press down hard. The blades are rather sharp so they'll do most of the work.” Harry looked down as if mentally cataloging all of the information. “Hair grows in different directions, so you'll need to shave both up and down your face. It's something about with and against the grain, but at that point, I wasn't really paying attention, I just did what he did.” Harry nodded, watching Sirius as he shaved one spot, leaving the skin clean and clear of both cream and hair. 

Harry hummed as he did the same on the opposite side of his face. “Like that?” 

“Perfectly. Remember to clean the razor often so you always have it sharp.” Harry grinned as they continued. At one stroke of the razor, Harry pulled away, hissing. “You cut yourself?” Harry looked at it in the mirror. The cut was small on the back side of his jaw. Blood was in fact bubbling out and slid down his face. Sirius grabbed his wand and whispered a spell to stop the blood. “Usually you'd have to wait until the end to fix it if we're doing this the muggle way.” Harry nodded, continuing to shave. When it was all gone, they both washed their face of whatever remained and Sirius pulled out the aftershave. Based on the innocent curiosity in Harry's eyes, he had no idea what it was. There was almost a vindictive happiness in Sirius’ chest to be able to so to Harry what Mr. Potter did to him.

“Now take this and rub it on where you shaved.” Harry did, rubbing it between his fingers before patting it on his skin. His eyes widened and he let out a scream, holding his face, which ended up only spreading the lotion so he jerked away. Sirius had to look away so not to laugh at Harry's pouting face. “Now you're a man in the muggle way, I guess. That's how they measure stuff like that, right?”

“I don't know.” Sirius shrugged and ruffled Harry's hair, making it mussed further than natural. 

“Let's go get some coffee or something.” 


End file.
